


Auf dem Weg

by DaemoninFluff



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemoninFluff/pseuds/DaemoninFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[German] Call liebt Aaron. Auf einer Mission versucht Tamara unauffällig, die beiden zusammen zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf dem Weg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Das ist mein erster OS auf dieser Seite! Jaaa! Party! Ehem. Also, für die, die Magisterium auf Englisch lesen: Mordo und Havoc sind ein und der selbe Wolf... Warum auch immer er im deutschen Mordo heißt.  
> Alsooo. Wer gut in Englisch ist und Lust hat könnte sich ja mal an eine Übersetzung setzten. Ich fänds nice.  
> Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Dann viel Spaß!

Es war wieder einmal die Zeit gekommen, auf eine Mission zu gehen und so hatten Aaron, Call und Tamara ihre Taschen gepackt und noch einmal extra Proviant für Mordo eingepackt (auch wenn dieser seine Vorliebe für Eichhörnchen entdeckt hatte).  
An diesem Morgen war es bereits ziemlich warm draußen, sodass sie ihre Schuluniformen und Stiefel schnell gegen Shirts und lockeres Schuhwerk ausgetauscht hatten.  
Der Auftrag war leicht, nichts besonderes. Sie sollten einige leuchtende Pilze aus einer Höhle ins Magisterium bringen. Die Höhle sollte höchstens einen Tag Fußmarsch entfernt sein und wenn Call sich anstrengte könnten sie schon am nächsten Abend zurück sein. Zumindest dachte er sich das so, als sie aufbrachen.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das ihm sein lahmes Bein bereits nach einer knappen Stunde die Rechnung strich, da er über einen Ast stolperte, den Mordo ihm unabsichtlich in den Weg gelegt hatte. Der chaosbesessene Wolf hatte nur Spielen wollen und Call hatte nicht aufgepasst, so das er nun mit aufgeschürften Knien und schmerzendem Bein am Boden lag. Seine Erinnerung ging zurück an seine letzten Schuljahre, in denen ihm sein Bein ebenfalls viele Umstände beschert hatte.  
„Ach man! Ich hasse dieses Bein! Warum kann es nicht einfach abfallen? Oder, am besten, ich schneide es einfach selbst ab!“, schon hatte er Miri gezückt, welches ihm von Tamara sofort aus der Hand geschlagen wurde.  
„Hast du sie noch alle, Call?“, sie starrte ihn total geschockt an. „Wie denkst du dir, dass du ohne dein Bein vorankommst?“  
Aaron stellte sich hinter ihn und schob die Hände unter seine Arme um ihn hochzuheben. Inzwischen war der blonde Junge einen ganzen Kopf größer als Call, welcher Tamara hingegen nur um ein paar Zentimeter überragte.  
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind.“, meckerte Call und versuchte, Aarons Hände von sich zu schieben, was dieser jedoch nicht zuließ.  
„Du benimmst dich aber wie eines.“, sagte dieser grinsend und wuschelte einmal quer durch Calls sowieso schon wüste Frisur. „Soll ich dich tragen, oder geht es noch?“  
Mit brennenden Wangen stieg Call vorsichtig über den Ast und lief einfach weiter, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort zu geben.  
Liebend gerne wäre er von Aaron getragen worden, hätte sich an dessen breiten Rücken geschmiegt und wäre ihm durch die blonden Haare gefahren. Doch das wäre sicher merkwürdig gewesen, nicht nur für ihn oder Aaron, auch für Tamara. Außerdem hätte er dann gestehen müssen, das er Aaron scheinbar doch mehr mochte, als es ihm lieb war. Aaron würde dann sicher nicht mehr sein bester Freund sein wollen.  
Obwohl er mir schon verziehen hat, dass ich Constantine Madden bin., dachte Call hoffnungsvoll und sah noch einmal zurück.  
Tamara und Aaron gingen kichernd hinter ihm her, Mordo um ihre Beine schleichend, als würde er an ihrem Gespräch teilhaben.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er damit kein Problem haben, dachte Call zweifelnd. Aber er interessiert sich viel mehr für Tamara als das er sich für mich interessieren würde.  
Seufzend folgte Call dem unebenen Weg bis zur selten befahrenen Straße, an der sie schon so oft gewesen waren. Dort setzte er sich erst einmal auf den Boden und trank etwas.  
„Sicher, dass ich dich nicht doch tragen soll?“, Aaron setzte sich breit grinsend neben ihn.  
Tamara kicherte und holte ein paar Flechten für Mordo heraus, die sie auch sofort an ihn verfütterte.  
Call rollte mit den Augen: „Halt die Klappe, Aaron.“  
„Er will doch nur nett sein, Call.“, Tamara setzte sich seufzend neben ihn und nun legte sich auch Mordo zu ihren Füßen hin. „Schließlich wollen wir schnell voran kommen, nicht wahr?“ Damit warf sie Call einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er dachte an seine Worte, als sie aufgebrochen waren.  
„Einmal kurz hin und gleich wieder zurück.“, hatte er zu Tamara gemeint und war los gestrackst, ohne sich nach den beiden umzudrehen.  
Theatralisch wollte Call sich nach hinten fallen lassen, doch er stoppte in der Bewegung, als sich eine warme Hand in seinen Nacken schob. Zuerst sah er zu Tamara, welche ihn jedoch nur vielsagend musterte und so sah er mit hochrotem Kopf zu Aaron.  
„W-Was machst du da?“, sein Stottern war kaum zu überhören und sowohl Tamara als auch Aaron fingen an zu lachen. Mordo gab ein grunzen von sich leckte über Calls Hand, so das er den Hund von sich wegschob, damit dessen feuchte Zunge nicht auch noch über seinen ganzen Arm bis zu seinem Gesicht sabberte.  
„Komm schon, Call.“, murmelte Aaron und ließ seine Finger langsam seine Wirbelsäule hinab wandern. „Wenn ich dich trage, dann kommen wir viel schneller voran.“  
Call fragte sich, ob Aaron es beabsichtigte, ihm diese warmen Schauer zu bereiten. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seine Haut aus und er biss sich auf die Wange, um keinen wohlklingenden Laut auszubringen.  
Tamara fing an zu lachen und Mordo tapste zu Aaron und leckte diesem das Gesicht.  
Das hat er verdient., dachte Call grimmig und stand vorsichtig wieder auf.  
Langsam hob er seinen Rucksack auf und stopfte die Wasserflasche in eine der Seitentaschen. Dann setzte er ihn auf und ging, ohne überhaupt nach rechts oder links zu sehen, quer über die Straße.  
Mit einigem Abstand liefen seine Freunde nun hinter ihm her und er konnte sie miteinander tuscheln hören. Dabei schnappte er jedoch nur einige Worte auf, wie zum Beispiel Aarons aufgebrachtes „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt!“  
Der große Wolf hatte sich wiederum an Calls Seite begeben und sah ihn immer wieder mit schiefliegendem Kopf an. Call streichelte Mordo sanft über den Kopf und vergrub seine Hände in dem weichen Fell hinter dessen Ohren.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich ihm, als sie an den Überresten der alten Bowlingbahn vorbeikamen, in der Tamara und er in ihrem ersten Schuljahr Aaron das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken blieb er stehen und starrte auf das zerstörte Gebäude.  
Damals hatte er erfahren, welche Seele in seinem Körper wohnte. Sein Körper, Callum Hunts Körper, war besessen von Constantine Maddens Seele.  
Wut flammte in ihm auf. Gegen Master Joseph, welcher es ihm gesagt hatte. Gegen seinen Vater, der es immer schon vermutet hatte. Gegen sich selbst, da er es trotzdem vorgezogen hatte, seine Magie nicht versiegeln zu lassen. Und dadurch Aaron in Gefahr brachte. Und Tamara.  
Mit einem Mal spürte Call eine Bewegung hinter sich. Schwungvoll drehte er sich herum und sah direkt in Aarons grüne Augen, welche ihn interessiert musterten.  
Aaron war so nahe.  
Schnell sah er an dem Blonden vorbei, konnte jedoch weder Tamara noch Mordo entdecken.  
„Wo-“, Aaron hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Call?“, die grünen Irden bohrten sich in seine Augen. „Was würdest du machen, wenn dich ein Junge plötzlich, also, einfach so, küssen würde?“  
Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen Calls Augenbrauen zuerst von hochgezogen zu gerunzelt bis zu fragend wechselten.  
Kurzerhand befreite er sich von Aarons Hand: „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na,“, mit einer Hand fuhr sich Aaron durch seine blonden Haare. Wie gerne Call das selbe mit seiner Hand tun wollte... „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll. Ehm. Wenn, zum Beispiel – wirklich nur als Beispiel! - ich dich einfach so küssen würde...“  
„Würdest du mich denn einfach so küssen?“  
Verlegen rieb sich Aaron am Arm: „N-Natürlich nicht...“  
„Dann würde ich dich natürlich wegstoßen.“, wütend drehte Call sich um.  
Warum stellte ihm Aaron denn überhaupt so eine Frage, wenn er es nicht einmal tun würde.  
Verbissen ging er weiter in die Richtung, in die sie unterwegs waren, und ignorierte dabei das traurige „Oh...“ seitens Aaron.  
Humpelnd holte er Tamara und Mordo ein, die scheinbar nicht sehr weit vorgegangen waren.  
Tamara grinste ihn breit an, bis sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: „Was ist denn los?“  
„Nichts.“, Call lief schlecht gelaunt an ihr vorbei. „Scheinbar hasst mich nur mein ganzes Leben.“  
Ihre langen Zöpfe hinter sich werfend sah Tamara in die Richtung, aus der Call gekommen war. Scheinbar schien sie auf Aaron warten zu wollen.  
Call ignorierte dies ebenfalls, rief Mordo hinter sich her und verschwand immer weiter im Wald, ohne auf seine Freunde zu achten.  
Als Call sich sicher war, das Mordo und er einen größeren Vorsprung hatte, sah er traurig auf Mordo hinab: „Wieso fragte er mich das überhaupt? Wenn er es sowieso nicht tun würde? Und ich dachte, ich könnte zumindest darauf hoffen...“  
Mit seinem Arm wischte er eine aufkommende Träne weg.  
„Was habe ich eigentlich gemacht, das mein ganzes Leben verflucht ist?“, fragte er leise in den Wald hinein. „Ach, ich vergaß, ich bin der Feind des Todes. Bei so vielen Menschen, die ich auf dem Gewissen habe, ist das nicht verwunderlich.“  
Wieder kamen Tränen auf, die Call weg zublinzeln versuchte und im Notfall wegwischte.  
Zittrig einatmend vergrub er seine Hand in Mordos Fell. So gut er konnte ignorierte er sein schmerzendes Bein. Er wollte in diesem Moment auf keinen Fall mit den anderen beiden reden.

Irgendwann, es wurde langsam dunkel, hörte er Tamara nach ihm rufen: „Call! Wir sollten uns fürs erste hinlegen! Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!“  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und spürte so erst wieder den Schmerz in seinem Bein. Stöhnend stütze er sich an dem Baumstamm neben sich ab.  
„Ich sammle mal ein bisschen Feuerholz.“, murmelte Aaron und war auch schon im Dickicht verschwunden.  
Beleidigt schmiss sich Call auf den Boden und kramte einige Flechten und die Schlafsäcke aus den Rucksäcken. Tamara beobachtete ihn dabei grüblerisch. Mordo hatte angefangen, sich in der Erde zu wälzen.  
Mit besorgtem Blick setzte Tamara sich neben Call hin: „Was ist los?“  
„Nichts.“, kam die knappe Antwort von Call.  
„Ich sehe doch, das irgendwas los ist. Schon länger.“, sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann rede doch wenigstens mit Aaron.“  
Call starrte sie entgeistert an: „Auf keinen Fall!“  
„Warum nicht? Er ist doch dein bester Freund!“  
„Schön, dass er das ist.“, motzte Call und breitete einen der Schlafsäcke aus.  
Tamara sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: „Call, was-“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, okay?“, wütend zog er seine Schuhe aus und schmiss sie in irgendeine Richtung. „Ich... Er...“ Verzweifelt vergrub Call seine Hand in seinem Haar und starrte Tamara an. „Ich liebe ihn, Tamara. Und obwohl ich weiß, das er mich niemals lieben wird, tut es trotzdem so weh, wenn er es mir zeigt.“  
Verständnis lag in Tamaras Augen, als sie ihm seufzend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Am besten schläfst du erst einmal. Wer weiß, morgen sieht die Welt vielleicht ganz anders aus.“  
„Woher hast du diesen Standerdspruch?“, ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich in Calls Gesicht geschlichen, als er sich in den Schlafsack verkroch.  
Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen: „Na, rate mal.“  
„Tamara?“, plötzlich war Calls Stimme wieder ernst. „Danke. Auch wenn das echt schlecht war.“  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“, damit gab sie ihm einen sanften Stoß gegen die Schulter.  
Als Call sich gemütlich in seinen Schlafsack gekuschelt hatte und den Erdboden unter sich mittels Magie in eine angenehmere Form gebracht hatte, legte sich noch Mordo neben ihn und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Körper.  
Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als Call aufwachte war er von beiden Seiten eingekuschelt. Ein Arm war um seine Taille geschmiegt und sanfter Atem kitzelte in seinem Nacken.  
Vor ihm lag Mordo, welchen er selbst im Schatten verhangenen Wald gut erkennen konnte. Als er leicht nach hinten sah stockte ihm der Atem.  
Ihm war klar gewesen, das nur Tamara oder Aaron hinter ihm hätten liegen können. Doch er hätte eindeutig eher Tamara erwartet, als Aaron.  
Aaron, welcher sich einfach an ihn gekuschelt hatte und dabei fast vollständig aus seinem Schlafsack gekrochen war – welcher sowieso schon viel zu dicht an Calls lag.  
Call hatte nicht einmal die Chance, zu entkommen. Am liebsten hätte er Tamara verflucht, die ihn sicher in diese Situation gebracht hatte.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte sich einen anderen Schlafplatz gesucht. Jedoch hätte er Aaron und wahrscheinlich auch Mordo geweckt, wenn er sich so sehr bewegt hätte.  
Still lag Call da, bis die Sonne langsam aufging.  
Spät war es nicht, schließlich war Sommer. Im Sommer ging die Sonne schon sehr früh auf. Das wusste Call. Trotzdem konnte er nicht länger an sich halten.  
Mit einem langen Gähnen setzte er sich auf und musste gleich zittern. Die frühe Morgenluft war viel kälter als der wärmende Schlafsack. Viel kälter als Aarons schützender Arm und Mordos weiches Fell.  
Der große Wolf ließ sich von Call nicht stören, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem blonden Freund, der sofort die Augen öffnete und sich umsah, als erwarte er einen Verschlungenen.  
Dies war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, wenn man an ihre letzten Schuljahre dachte.  
„Call?“  
Der Angesprochene biss sich auf die Wange: „Es ist nichts.“  
„Wie spät ist es?“, Aaron erhob sich und suchte nach seinem Handy. „Kurz nach fünf? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“  
„Schön, dass du das auch mal erkennst.“, zischte Call.  
Langsam krabbelte er aus seinem Schlafsack und richtete sich auf. Er überlegte kurz, was er als Ausrede nutzen sollte, um Aaron abzuwimmeln.  
„Ich muss nur mal aufs Klo.“, nuschelte er deshalb und machte sich, nachdem er in seine Schuhe geschlüpft war, auf den Weg zwischen die Büsche und Bäume des Waldes.  
Nachdem er eine Weile gelaufen war hatte er einen schönen Platz gefunden, an dem man eine Pause machen konnte. Es war eine große Lichtung, die durch die vielen bunten Blumen und die Tiere fast magisch wirkten. Doch Call konnte nichts spüren, was auf Magie schließen ließ. Deshalb setzte er sich neben einen Baum und beschloss, doch noch eine Runde zu schlafen. Es würde nicht so gemütlich sein, wie in Aarons Armen. Es wäre nicht so warm, wie im Schlafsack. Doch er musste nicht nachdenken. Nicht über Aaron nachdenken. Und das war es, was er wollte.

Eine lange Zunge, die ihm über das Gesicht fuhr, weckte Call.  
„Oh mein Gott, Call! Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Tamara kam auf ihn zugelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Aaron, der ihre Rucksäcke trug.  
„Hm?“, langsam richtete Call sich auf. „Ja. Was denn?“  
„Call! Wir haben dich gesucht!“, Tamaras Sorge wechselte sich in Wut um. „Als du nicht zurück gekommen bist, hat Aaron mich geweckt! Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht! Findest du das etwa lustig?“  
Call saß zerknirscht auf seinem Hosenboden.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst angegriffen worden! Ohne Gegengewicht kannst du keine Chaosmagie anwenden, also-“  
„Dann wärst du jetzt doch wohl auch tot.“, meinte Call kalt und unterbrach Aaron so. „Ich war eben noch müde und bin eingeschlafen.“  
Mordo vergrub seine Schnauze in seiner Magengegend.  
„Du bist fast eine halbe Stunde von unserem Lager entfernt! Es sieht fast so aus, als hättest du weglaufen wollen!“, schnauzte Tamara.  
Irgendwo wollte ich das auch., dachte Call bedrückt und versuchte langsam, sich aufzurichten. Aaron hielt ihm seine Hand hin, doch er schlug sie weg. Tamara sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Aaron, geh doch bitte einmal vor. Call und ich kommen gleich nach.“  
Etwas beleidigt ging er, jedoch ohne irgendwelche Wiederworte.  
„Call-“  
„Nein! Nicht Call! Wieso hast du ihn neben mir schlafen gelassen? Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Er war so nahe. Wieso hat er mich im Schlaf umarmt? Wieso konnte er nicht weiter weg liegen? Wieso muss ich das ertragen? Wieso muss ich ihn lieben? Da wäre es doch sogar leichter, wenn ich Jasper lieben würde! Ich kann das nicht!“  
„Call, sag bloß nicht, dass du lieber Jasper lieben würdest!“, Tamara verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Natürlich ist er manchmal ganz in Ordnung, aber...“  
„Das meine ich damit nicht... Nur mit Jasper bin ich nicht in einer Gruppe. Mit Jasper bin ich nicht so oft unterwegs.“  
„Warum bist du plötzlich eigentlich so extrem gegen Aaron? Ich meine, bevor wir losgegangen sind war doch alles in Ordnung.“  
„Er hat mich gefragt, was ich tun würde, wenn ein Junge mich einfach so küssen würde.“  
Tamaras Augen wurden groß: „Echt jetzt? Und was hast du gesagt?“  
„Naja, ich habe nochmal genauer nachgefragt. Er hat gemeint, als Beispiel, was ich tun würde, wenn er mich küssen würde.“  
„Aber das ist doch-“  
„Nein, nein, Tamara.“, Calls Gesichtsausdruck wechselte stetig zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mich denn küssen würde. Er hat nein gesagt.“  
Tamara schüttelte Augen verdrehend den Kopf. Dann reichte sie Call die Hand und half ihm hoch.  
„Ihr Jungs seid echt Idioten.“, nuschelte sie und ging voran.  
Call folgte ihr mit Mordo, welcher direkt neben ihm lief, als würde er ihn bewachen.  
Obwohl er sich beeilte hörte er Tamara bereits mit Aaron sprechen, als er den beiden näher kam. Es klang eher so, als würde hauptsächlich Tamara sprechen.  
„Wieso hast du es nicht einfach getan, wie ich es dir gesagt habe? Weißt du, was jetzt los ist? Du hast es schlimmer gemacht, als es jemals vorher hätte sein können!“  
„Naja, fast schlimmer...“  
„Nicht fast schlimmer, Aaron! Das einzige, was schlimmer wäre, wäre wenn du Jasper wärst!“  
„Ich weiß...“  
„Hör das nächste mal besser gleich auf mich! Jetzt muss ich mir erst einmal etwas überlegen. Ich denke nicht, dass es jetzt noch klappen wird. Es sieht echt übel aus...“  
Als Mordo ein lautes bellen, falls es so etwas sein sollte, von sich gab, verstummten die Beiden. Call kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sofort sah Aaron bedrückt zur Seite und Tamara schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln.  
„Wir sollten weiter.“, sagte Call kalt und lief an ihnen vorbei.

Er zerbrach sich den ganzen Weg darüber den Kopf, von was Tamara gesprochen hatte. Es klang wirklich ernst und schien um Aaron zu gehen. Call fragte sich eine Zeit lang, ob er vielleicht krank war, doch dann hätte Tamara nicht gemeint, dass es nur schlimmer wäre, wenn Aaron Jasper wäre.  
Was hatte das ganze mit Jasper zu tun? Was wollte Tamara sich überlegen?  
„Call!“, Tamara stand neben ihm und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
„Was denn?“, er sah zu ihr, wäre dabei beinahe wieder einmal über eine Wurzel gestolpert, hielt sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig fest – An Aaron.  
Sofort zog Call seine Hand zurück und strich sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. Warum musste so was auch immer ihm passieren?  
Tamaras Mund verzog sich zu einem Strich: „Ich bin kurz weg. Ich nehme Mordo mit, also müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen.“  
Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Call sie, während sie zwischen einigen Büschen verschwand.  
Es herrschte Stille. Nur das rascheln der Blätter und einige Tiere sowie kleine Elementarier tummelten sich im Geäst.  
Schließlich durchbrach Aaron doch die Stille: „Call...“  
„Was ist?“, Call hatte keine große Lust, überhaupt mit Aaron zu reden.  
Dieser Atmete tief ein: „W-Was würdest du machen, wenn ein Junge-“  
„Was würdest du machen, wenn du mal nicht sprichst? Die Klappe halten! Also tu das!“, schrie Call ihn an, ohne Aaron überhaupt aussprechen zu lassen. „Ich habe keine Lust auf dein Was würdest du tun, wenn! Es nervt, klar?“  
Damit ging er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Tamara.  
„Call! Warte!“, rief Aaron ihm hinterher. Dann hörte Call schritte. Aarons Hand griff um sein Handgelenk und vorsichtig drückte der Blonde seine Brust gegen Calls Rücken.  
„Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich ... hier“, Aarons Lippen fuhren leicht über Calls Halsbeuge. „so berühren würde?“  
Call biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu erschaudern, als ein warmes Gefühl über seinen Rücken fuhr.  
„A-Aaron.“, flüsterte Call. „W-Was machst d-du-“  
Ein leichter Biss in seinen Hals entlockte ihm doch ein Stöhnen.  
Schnell versuchte Call, sich von Aaron zu entfernen, doch sein Bein machte ihn einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihm war klar, das er hochrot angelaufen war, während er nun zwischen Aarons Armen hing und nicht wagte, sich zu bewegen.  
„Call?“  
Call spürte sein Herz stark gegen seine Brust schlagen.  
„Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich küssen würde?“  
Call hielt die Luft an, da seine Atmung unregelmäßig wurde. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor Aaron. Mehr Angst vor ihm, als damals, als Aaron das erste mal Chaosmagie eingesetzt hatte.  
Er merkte erst, das seine Augen geschlossen waren, als Aaron ihn umdrehte und sich die Sicht für ihn nicht veränderte.  
Aarons Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder zurückgezogen. Stattdessen legte sie sich nun an Calls Hinterkopf. Die andere fand ihren Weg um seine Taille und schon wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen.  
Es war das erste mal, das sie sich umarmten. Es war das erste mal, das sie sich so nahe waren. Abgesehen von den malen, wenn sie sich über die Schulter gesehen hatten.  
Und es war schön. Warm. Angenehm. Kein bisschen beängstigend mehr. Denn Umarmungen passten zu Aaron. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was er vorher getan hatte.  
„Würdest du mich denn küssen?“, Calls Stimme zitterte.  
Wenn Aaron nun wieder nein sagen würde, wofür stand er dann überhaupt hier?  
Er konnte Aarons grinsen hören, als dieser antwortete: „Würdest du mich denn lassen?“  
Seine Finger gruben sich in Aarons Shirt. Call war froh darüber, das Tamara nicht da war. Oder sich zumindest bedeckt hielt.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah Aaron an, welcher aus seinen Irden zu lesen schien.  
Als Aarons Lippen sich langsam zu Calls bewegten überlegte dieser fieberhaft, ob Aaron dies nur zum Spaß tat. Oder ob er es einfach mal ausprobieren wollte. Oder ob er ihn liebte.  
„Aaron.“, unterbrach er die Bewegung des Blonden.  
Dieser öffnete die Augen und sah Call irgendwie ängstlich an: „Was denn?“  
„Warum?“  
Aarons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Augen suchten nach irgendetwas. Vielleicht einer antwort auf die Frage, die Call ihm gestellt hatte.  
„Warum was?“, fragte er schließlich und wollte schon von Call ablassen, als dieser sich noch mehr an ihn drückte.  
Die Augen verdrehend stellte Call seine Frage noch einmal deutlich: „Warum würdest du mich küssen?“  
Call beobachtete, wie sich Aarons Wangen rosa verfärbten. Dann räusperte sich dieser.  
„W-Weil man die Person, die man... die man liebt, gerne küssen würde...“, stotterte Aaron, wobei sein ganzes Gesicht rot anlief und Calls Mund weit offen stehen blieb.  
Er liebte ihn. Aaron Stewart liebte ihn. Ihn!  
Glücklich lehnte Call seinen Kopf gegen Aarons Schulter: „Ich liebe dich auch...“  
Aarons Arme schloss sich um ihn und Call fragte sich, warum er sich die ganze Zeit nicht getraut hatte, ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aaron hätte ihn auf jeden Fall verstanden, selbst wenn er seine Liebe nicht erwidert hätte.  
„Na endlich!“, kam es von etwas weiter weg.  
Sofort sprangen die beiden auseinander und starrten Tamara erschrocken an, welche sich aus dem Gebüsch zwängte. Scheinbar hatte sie die ganze Zeit darin ausgeharrt. Mordo kam hechelnd hinter ihr zum Vorschein und lief auf die beiden Jungen zu.  
Aarons Wangen färbten sich wieder flammenrot und auch Call merkte, wie ihm die Hitze wieder in den Kopf stieg.  
Kopfschüttelnd kam Tamara auf sie zu: „Wenn ihr es nicht spätestens heute geschafft hättet, dann hätte ich euch nachts in das selbe Bett verfrachtet. Und was ihr dann am Morgen gedacht hättet, das wäre mir ganz schön egal.“  
Ein lachen entwich Aaron, dann griff er nach Calls Hand: „Okay, wollen wir dann weiter gehen?“  
Ein wenig traurig nickte Call. Er hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mit Aaron allein verbracht. Doch sie waren auf einer Mission, also ließ es sich nicht ändern.  
Tamaras Blick sprach Bände. Scheinbar konnte sie genau so gut aus Calls Gesicht lesen, wie Aaron es konnte.  
„Kommt jetzt, ihr Beiden! Ihr habt noch genug Zeit zum rumturteln, wenn wir wieder im Magisterium sind.“, Tamara pfiff Mordo zu sich, und als wäre er ihr Wolf lief er sofort an ihre Seite.  
Etwas beleidigt stolperte Call hinter ihnen her, wurde jedoch plötzlich von Aaron in die Luft gehoben und auf dessen Rücken verfrachtet.  
„Schön festhalten, Call.“, grinste dieser und trug ihn, als würde er gerade einmal soviel wie eine Fliege wiegen. „Wir haben es nämlich eilig.“  
Call lief rot an, hielt sich jedoch fest. Tamara warf den beiden einen leicht geschockten Blick zu.  
„Seid bloß leise, wenn wir zurück sind!“, sie verzog das Gesicht. „Sonst sage ich Master Rufus, das ihr nicht mehr im selben Gruppenraum schlafen könnt.“  
„T-Tamara!“, Aaron blieb abrupt stehen und ließ dabei fast Call fallen. „W-Was denkst du eigentlich?“  
Call wäre gerne im Boden versunken. Zusammen mit Aaron. Mordo sah nur fragend zwischen ihnen allen hin und her.  
Nicht vor dem Kind., hätte Call gerne gesagt, denn Mordo benahm sich genau so. Wie ein kleines, unwissendes Kind.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“, sagte Tamara und ging weiter.  
Sofort ging Aaron wieder weiter: „D-Das hatten wir doch gar nicht-“  
Tamara hob die Hand und brachte ihn so zum schweigen: „Ich möchte es gar nicht hören.“  
So gingen sie weiter und erreichten bald die Höhle mit den leuchtenden Pilzen.


End file.
